All About Lightning
by Kasanra
Summary: ... only not. Snow's POV. Snow wants to marry Serah. Problem is, he still needs to meet Lightning. COMPLETE.


**All About Lightning... only not...**

**Summary**: Snow wants to marry Serah. Problem is he still needs to meet Lightning.

][

They had only been dating for a little while but Snow knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Serah was... everything he could ever want. She was small, soft, and pretty with a hidden core of strength. She wasn't a fighter, but Snow had a feeling she could be if she wanted. And then she would be a force to reckon with. He liked that she let him take care of her. He liked that such a small young woman wasn't intimidated by his size. He liked that such a pretty, proper Miss didn't try to change the way he looked, or tell him how handsome he could be 'if only...' She liked him for him. And she wasn't afraid to let him know it.

Yeah, Snow was going to marry her one day. They both wanted big families someday. So that was good. Now all he had to do was charm her family.

"Hey, Serah, what's your sister like?" Snow asked.

"She's a lot like you. Larger than life, strong as a behemoth and a skull as thick as Coccoon's shell." Serah yawned and cuddled into Snow. "Hmm... Let's see... she... she tries to always say what she means, but she's awkward with words. When she commits to a path, she'll follow it through to Pulse and back." She let out a long, deep breath, relaxing into sleep. "... she's my Prince... my knight in armor..."

"What does she look like?" Snow wondered.

"... she looks... a lot like me... but mature... and... practical..." She burrowed into him.

"Oh." Practical? How did that look? Snow tried to imagine it. A Serah as big and strong as him. He ran a hand over the back of the tiny, slender girl in his arms. Then he gave up. "What does she believe in?"

"... family... strength..."

"Hmm... Well, I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

And suddenly, Serah was wide awake.

][

"LIGHTNING!"

_Crack!_

Snow stared up at the cieling, head reeling. He didn't even see her throw the punch. It was a good, solid hit, but not very strong. He tried getting up but his legs wouldn't work right.

"Sis..." Snow murmured.

"I'm not your sister."

Lightning was _nothing_ like sweet Serah.

Snow looked at her, standing above him. He saw the slender body, the oddly cropped hair that hung down over her left shoulder, the icy blue eyes. Then he saw the clothes. The thick, sleeveless white coat, the skirt thing, the boots, and even that band around her right bicep.

He blinked and looked at Serah. The pink, oddly cropped hair, hanging down over her left shoulder. The sheer, sleeveless white overcoat. The pleated skirt thing. The band around her bicep.

_"... she looks... a lot like me... but mature... and... practical..."_

"Huh." So that's what practical looks like, Snow mused.

But Lightning wasn't anything like him either. He stood up, tentatively, and tried to get her measure. She didn't seem very strong but she knew exactly where to hit to knock someone down and keep them down. He eyed her weapon. It was a gunblade. A melee and ranged fighter. Kinda like him. Oh-kay. He watched her put on her gloves. The had some wicked looking knuckles on them.

"Sis—"

_CRACK!_

"I'm not your sister."

][

His jaw was broken. He's got a concussion. He was paralyzed. He was something.

It took a bit, but when his head stopped ringing, and he could actually see again, he could tell he wasn't really that damaged. But damn that hurt. He worked his jaw a bit, then ran his tongue over his teeth. At least she was considerate enough to leave them all in his mouth.

"... Snow...?"

He startled. He was sure he had been alone. He looked at Serah. She was a foot away, looking worried but somehow not. He smiled and reached out, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry about Lightning, she seems to think punching will solve everything."

"Huh." They really were alike. Speaking of Lightning... Snow looked around until he saw her. She was in the corner, standing at ease and facing the wall. He blinked and looked at Serah.

"I put her on time out," Serah whispered.

"I love you." Right after, he bit his lip. That was the first time he said it. He watched the slow, pleased smile cross her face.

"I love you too."

"Serah!" Lightning turned.

"THREE MORE MINUTES!" She shouted. Lightning turned back, coming to attention. He felt that stupid, awkward grin on his face and tried to hide it by turning to Lightning. She looked almost noble. The set of her shoulders, the tilt of her chin, the pauldron and the red, red cape against her white, white coat.

_"... she's my Prince... my knight in armor..."_

The only thing missing were the rose petals and the horse.

"Hey," Snow whispered. "If she's your prince, can I be your hero?"

][

Two months later

"Odin!" Lightning called out. There was a pink-red glow. A flash. Thunder and horse-hooves. "I'll clear the way! You just get to Hope!" And then Snow was looking at a horse's rear end and Lightning's fluttering cape as they charged forward. Rose petals trailed after them.

"... She's so manly..." Snow was in awe.

"I'm telling her you said that," Fang stated.

][

**The End**

][

**AN**: Yes, that's the end. I wanted to write more but I have no idea where to take this.


End file.
